Allies Pt 2
by C.A. Turner
Summary: All about the Charmed Ones, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, plus, a small section of the Book Of Shadows


_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Saban, DC, Spelling/WB. That's all._

**ALLIES PT. 2: The Charmed Ones **

**By **

**C.A. Turner**

Having aided the JLA on most of their cases, the Charmed Ones are receiving a special honor with their own special page. Here is a dossier on the Halliwell sisters:

The symbol of the Power Of Three. Three sisters, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, defend innocents, and conquer demons and other nasties. Recently, they have begun to assist the Justice League of America on some of their more outrageous cases.

**Prudence (Prue) Halliwell**

Prue Halliwell is the oldest of the Halliwell sisters. Prue is a perfectionist/work-aholic who tries to take time out to spend with her sisters especially after a crisis. When the worst happens, it is especially hard on Prue since she thinks of herself as the family protector. She is also seen as the strongest of the three, with the power of telekinesis, and astral projection.

Prue Halliwell is an extremely dedicated person. This dedication goes into every aspect of her life. When we first meet Prue, her life was changing. She had just broken off her long time engagement with Roger. He was also her boss at a museum, and he tried to fire her. Prue, being Prue, bounced right back. She quit, then landed a job at Buckland Auction House as an appraiser. Her immediate superiors were Rex and Hannah. Things soured when it was revealed that they wanted the powers of The Charmed Ones. With the help of Leo they vanquished the faux auctioneers.

Through out the first year of her new life as a witch, Prue was constantly dealing with ex-love Andy Trudeau who was now a cop. This had Andy investigating the strange occurances around the Halliwell sisters. Just as it seemed that Andy and Prue were coming back together, Andy was killed by a demon. This left Prue wondering why she was trying to be a witch. She felt as if it were her fault that Andy died. With the help of her sisters, she moved past those feelings.

Still at Bucklands, Prue began a relationship with Jack who was also an appraiser. The relationship started out as advisarial, but it soon became clear there was romance there. However, Prue was still going through changes and eventually broke up with Jack and left the auction house.

Prue decided to give photography a try. It had been a long time love, and her first choice as a career. After a tangle with a darklighter, Prue landed a job at 415 magazine - a perfect fit. After Jack, Prue has never really connected with another boyfriend as of yet.

She has thrown herself into her work, and her witchcraft. She is the most powerful of the sisters, and this sometimes makes her feel invincible. She is fiercely protective of every innocent she comes into contact with, doing everything she can to protect them. This includes facing many dangerous things, including the Angel of Death. In the end, Prue is simply doing what she is meant to be doing, protecting innocents.

Prue's powers

**Telekinesis**

Prue's first power was that of telekinesis, the ability to move things with her mind. At first, Prue's telekinetic power was triggered by anger, and channeled through her eyes, she was able to move objects by staring at them and willing to move them, eventually, her powers grew and she became able to channel her powers through her hands; thus being able to use it more effectively. This power was originally channeled through her eyes, but as she grew stronger she learned to channel her power through her hands which gives her a greater degree of control.

Astral Projection

Prue later developed the power of astral projection, the ability to move herself with her mind and appear in two places at once. However, this power has limitations as Prue cannot use her power of telekinesis when she astral projects. Prue found herself being able to leave her body creating a copy of herself, this was triggered by her will to be in 2 places at once. The first time this happened she called it Astral Projection, but that definition did not fit this new aspect of her powers, here are a few theories that explain why it was not Astral Projection and what would be a more accurate definition for this new ramification: Astral Projection is the conscious projection of the astral body, there is a brief moment of "blackout" when the astral form leaves and when consciousness shifts from the body to the astral. It can be accomplished through specific meditations, the before sleep, during hypnosis or using special astral techniques such as PMR or charkas. In some cases it is spontaneous, bilocation is a HIGHLY advanced form of Astral Projection, which is when someone can project consciously their Astral body on the etheric plane, and be seen (not touched or touch others)

Cyrokinesis 

Recently, Prue developed the power of cyrokinesis, and could blow powerful blasts of freezing ice out of her mouth that would then turn any object they touched to ice.

**Piper Halliwell**

Exciting, highly emotional and very much alive, Piper Halliwell, the middle sister, is truly a creative chameleon. She can be dedicated, driven, spontaneous, or cautious -- whatever the situation calls and allows for. She is terribly big hearted and capable of great fellowship and devotion. Even though she can be shy and unassuming, she has many friends -- both male and female -- and truly is the life of the party, if not the planner. She is loyal and can keep a secret. In fact, she prefers to keep secrets, because Piper truly abhors conflicts on any level. The worst thing in the world to Piper Halliwell is the sound of two people engaged in an argument. She will throw up her hands in defeat -- even when she's right -- to avoid conflicts. She is great at mediating and arbitrating, and if her love of food hadn't steered her to a career in the culinary arts, she more than likely would have been a union negotiator or a goodwill ambassador. Piper would have made a huge dent in the divorce rate, if she had only become a marriage and family counselor.

Piper's good nature and big heart won't allow for competition with her siblings. Piper just wants everyone to get along and be happy, preferably in her presence. In the beauty pageant of life, Piper is "Miss Congeniality." She's a modern-day Sally Field, grateful to be liked. She never takes anyone or anything for granted.

Piper is so honest and trustworthy that she often finds herself in the awkward position of knowing everything about everyone. For some reason, people instantly trust her with their deepest, darkest, and most painful secrets. Poor Piper can't ride a cable car without knowing everything about her seatmate's medical history. The postman can't even deliver the mail without sharing his recent gambling addiction lapse, and Piper knows more about the customers in the restaurants she's worked in than even the most trusted of bartenders. Piper is not only a great listener, she's great at giving out solid advice -- when asked, of course. She's a younger, hipper Ann Landers, and if she were on the radio, she would most definitely give Dr. Frasier Crane a run for his money.

People-pleasing Piper's biggest problem, frankly, is saying "no" to anyone or any cause that needs her. It's not that Piper is spineless. Oh no, on the contrary, but Piper simply likes to help others. In fact, she takes their need for her as a sign of flattery. This is usually when the problems begin. Piper is so busy helping and doing for others that she often finds herself running late, being behind, and staying up all hours. Piper is always in some kind of jam. She constantly over commits herself and finds that she has planned far more than she is capable of doing. That's when she becomes nervous and anxious and begins doubting herself. It doesn't help that Piper isn't organized by nature. It's not her fault. Really, she simply doesn't have the time to "get it all together." She tries her best, making lists, buying organizers, etc., but it never really seems to work. She often finds herself making a list for the groceries only to wind up at the store without the list. Thankfully, Piper has the energy to sustain her many projects and demands…which is why Piper is the perfect chef. Endless creativity, long hours, and working in a hectic, fast-paced environment are perfect for the energetic Piper. She learned early on that food is a great healer and the silent but successful nurturer. Food comforted Piper a lot during her childhood. It was a way for Piper to get close to Grandmother Powell without intruding. It was also a way for Piper to avoid getting in the middle of Prue and Phoebe's endless fights. She could hide in the kitchen, baking away while they fought, then interrupt -- and often end -- their warring with some freshly baked cookies.

Unlike her sisters -- Prue, who was obsessed with making money but is now more concerned with her witchly duties, and Phoebe, who could care less about money -- Piper is content to make due with what she has. While she has never spent more than she makes, she never saves what she's earned. Happiness to Piper is paramount --happiness and keeping the peace. These two qualities make Piper the perfect girlfriend.

As we all know by now, Piper's boyfriend Jeremy seemed to adore just these qualities in Piper. And, as we also know, things with Jeremy didn't work out. It didn't help that he was a warlock from hell. Piper's relationship with Jeremy definitely affected her relationship with men. She was understandably nervous to get involved again, and went out of her way to make sure any subsequent dates were normal. Forget if they're single, employed, and don't live at home with mom, Piper's first concern is going to be: "are they human?" Until she met Leo.

Leo met Piper when he was assigned to be the whitelighter for the Halliwell sisters. And, although it is forbidden for a whitelighter and a witch to have a relationship, Piper and Leo fell in love. Their courtship was a rocky one and during one of their off-again periods, Piper began dating her next-door neighbor Dan. But, it wasn't long until Leo was back in Piper's life and the two were exploring their relationship to see where it will take them…The answer…marriage.

Which brings us to Piper's main power -- her ability to freeze time -- a power that is a direct result of her inability to be on time – ever, and another power, blowing things up, usually, at the beginning, when she was nervous. Thankfully, she has gotten a handle on this new ability. Unlike Prue, who is cautious, yielding, and respectful of her power, and younger sister Phoebe, who stays up late, waiting for "premonitions," Piper is downright terrified of her powers. She doesn't want to freeze time, and she certainly doesn't want to "freeze" or "explode" objects, people, or anything else. Unfortunately for Piper, she's able to do all of the above... and more!

Piper's powers

**Temporal Stasis**

Temporal stasis, the ability to stop time was Piper's first power. It was initially triggered when Piper panicked and through her hands up. As the power developed, Piper learned how to only freeze certain individuals, as well as being to unfreeze frozen objects or people at will.

Molecular Combustion

As Piper grew stronger, she developed the power of molecular combustion, the ability to blow objects or demons. This power is channeled through her hands in the same way as her power to freeze time is. Though a powerful power, usually an instant vanquish, higher level demons such as The Source are invulnerable to it.

**Phoebe Halliwell**

Whereas Prue is the Republican and Piper the Democrat, Phoebe Halliwell is the Liberal of the Halliwell family -- that is, she would be if she bothered to vote at all. Phoebe is a spontaneous, free-spirited young woman. She is a romantic and a dreamer with a rich, poetic imagination. She has no fear of anyone or anything. She'll try anything once, twice if she had a good time. Her motto is: "Don't complain, never explain." And she trusts herself -- always has, always will. She has an electric vitality and her intuition is remarkable, radiant and alive. It lends her an otherworldly sort of beauty. It is one of the strongest aspects of her whole character and is felt powerfully by everything she does.

More adjectives to describe Phoebe? She is adventurous, curious, charming, funny, magnetic, proud and completely confident. She's also a smart-ass and very rebellious. To her credit, she can make the best out of any situation, no matter how bad or hopeless it may seem. Phoebe is a true original, one of a kind, and happy to stay that way. It's not that Phoebe dances to the beat of a different drummer, she's dancing to an entirely different band!

Unlike Prue, with her refined sensibilities, Phoebe is more down to earth and easy going. She shops at thrift stores, has only now gotten a bank account (she never had any money until recently) and has had more "careers" in the last three years than Prue and Piper will ever have in their entire lives. She tried junior college, but was too restless to stay, thought briefly about becoming an airline stewardess, so she could travel around the world for free but hated the uniforms too much. Then the opportunity of moving to New York and staying with her best friend, GILLIAN, presented itself, and Phoebe left San Francisco. (It did not turn out as planned. Some friends should never live together. Phoebe didn't mind living with Gillian. What she minded was living with Gillian, Gillian's boyfriend, and Gillian's boyfriend's brother in a studio apartment). In truth, Phoebe didn't need any reason to leave San Francisco. Phoebe had grown tired of living under the shadow of the "perfect Prue" and wanted to move somewhere where no one knew her, or could compare her accomplishments to those of her sisters. Plus, Prue's fiance Roger had been calling her all the time, sending her flowers at her bartending job, hitting on her during cocktail hour, etc. Unfortunately for Phoebe, Prue found out about Roger's interest in Phoebe. Worse, Roger had lied to Prue, telling her that Phoebe was the one who was interested in him. Even though Roger persisted in his innocence, Prue saw through the lies, broke off their engagement, and forgave Phoebe. Still devastated and hurt, Phoebe quickly left town.

It was an easy move. Phoebe never really felt attached to family the way Prue or even Piper did. She wanted to travel, see the world, live life, not read about it in books, or see it on the silver screen. Phoebe recognized early on that she was different from her siblings. She hardly even looked like them and she didn't need Grandmother Powell's stares to realize that she took after her father, the man no one would talk about. Phoebe was the black sheep of the family in more ways than one and she knew it. She was also the baby of the family without any of the perks usually associated with being the baby: Phoebe was never spoiled -- in fact she got saddled with the hand-me-downs of Piper and Prue. But Phoebe always loved her sisters, try as she might to do otherwise. While outwardly and publicly she views Prue as judgmental and inflexible, secretly Phoebe admires, and even envies Prue. And what's not to like about Piper? Piper was always there for Phoebe; she even sent her money in New York after Phoebe and Company were evicted from the illegal sublet. Even then, when Phoebe was out on the street with barely enough cash to get home, she didn't panic or became fearful.

There's one more thing you should know about Phoebe. Phoebe went to New York for one other reason: she had reason to believe their father was alive and living somewhere in New York City and she was going to find him. What she found wreaked havoc on the lives of the Halliwell sisters.

Unfortunately, Phoebe's optimism has been known to lead her into careless behavior. Wherever Phoebe goes, there is bound to be a lot of turbulence. She's not the sort of person to make one simple career choice and then settle down in the normal nine-to-five world. Thankfully, her powerful will is up to the many responsibilities she takes on, and her natural extroversion will always keep her in the thick of things. Her intuitive sense is so highly developed and strong, she is able to anticipate events -- hence, Phoebe's witchcraft power: Phoebe has "premonitions" of the future. And, as she becomes more confident with her craft, she will be able to "see" the past, present and future. If Phoebe were to hold your watch, she could "see" your past, present and future. Unfortunately, Phoebe's power comes with a flaw: she will never be able to see her own future.

Phoebe's powers

**Premonition**

Phoebe's first power was that of premonition, the ability to see into the future. As Phoebe's power developed, she could also see the past and present as well. Now Phoebe's power has advanced, and she can actually move around and take part in her premonitions, although this does come at a price as she can now also be injured in her premonitions.

Levitation 

Phoebe later developed the power of levitation. This allows her to rise up from the ground, and travel in the direction of the momentum of the direction she was already moving in. She cannot however fly, although she did briefly have this power when a genie granted her a wish.

Fire Throwing

When Phoebe was in a past life, she was evil, and she had the power to throw jets of fire from her hands. This power was strong enough to vanquish most demons, although it didn't seem to effect very high level demons such as The Seer. She has recently developed this power in her current life, although it usually tends to come and go.

These are the individual powers of the Halliwell sisters in the MMPR/DC Universe. It is possible that these can grow, and they can become even more powerful. Maybe other abilities will be discovered in the future.

_**The Book Of Shadows**_

The Incantation to recieve their powers  
Episode: "Something Wicca This Way Comes"  
Cast by: Phoebe

Hear now the words of the witches  
The secrets we hid in the night  
The oldest of Gods are invoked here  
The great work of Magic is sought   
In this time and in this hour,  
I call upon the ancient power   
Bring your powers to we sisters three  
We want the power.   
Give us the power

The Spell to Switch Powers   
Episode: "Love Hurts"  
Cast by: Piper and later by Prue

Whats mine is yours, whats yours is mine  
Let our powers cross the line  
I offer up this gift to share  
Switch our powers through the air

The Spell to Accelerate Time   
Episode: "Deja Vu All Over Again"  
Cast by: Prue 

Winds of time gather 'round  
Give me wings to speed my way   
Rush me on my journey forward  
Let tomorrow be today

The Spell to go back in time  
Episode: "The 70's Episode"   
Cast by: Phoebe

The Bond which was not to be done  
Give us the power to see it undone  
And turn back time  
to whence it was begun

The Spell by Melinda Warren to Lock up Matthew Tate  
Episode: "The Witch is Back"  
Cast by: Melinda Warren in the 1800's

Outside of Time  
Outside of Gain   
Know only Sorrow  
Know Only Pain

The Spell to summon Melinda Warren  
Episode: "The Witch is Back"   
Cast by: all 3 Sisters

Melinda Warren  
Blood of our Blood  
our Great Great Great Great Great Great  
Grandmother  
We Summon Thee

The Spell to return back home  
Episode: "The 70's Episode"  
Cast by: Grams first Time (Spell did not work)  
Cast by: Grams and mom (Spell did work)

A Time for Everything  
and to everything it's place  
Return what has been moved  
Through Time and Space

The Spell to send away The WoogyMan  
Episode: "The Woogyman"  
Cast by: Phoebe

I am light  
I am one too strong to Fight  
Return to Dark where Shadows Dwell  
You cannot have this Halliwell.  
Go away and leave my sight  
and take this with this endless light 

The Truth Spell  
Episode: "The Truth is out there... and it hurts"  
Cast by: Prue

For those who want the truth revealed  
Open thy hats and secrets on seal  
From now and til its now again  
From now which the memories end  
For those who are now in this house  
Only truth will be heard from they mouths

The Spell to get rid of the Shapeshifters   
Episode: "Thank you for not Morphing"  
Cast by: Phoebe (than by all 3)

In the circle that is home  
Evil's gone and safety roams  
Rid these beings from our walls  
Save sisters 3  
now heed our call

The Spell To Vanquish Javna  
Episode: "I've Got You Under My Skin"  
Cast by: all 3 sisters

Evil Eyes look onto me,  
may they soon extinguish be.  
Bend thy will to the Power of Three,  
Eye of Earth, evil and the curse.

The Spell To Vanquish Jackson Ward (Ghost of Alcatraz)  
Episode: "The Power Of Two"   
Cast by: Prue

Ashes to Ashes,  
Spirit to Spirit.  
Take his soul,  
Banish this evil.

The Spell Attract a Lover   
Episode: "Dream Sorcerer"  
Cast by: Piper and Phoebe 

I conjure thee, I conjure thee.  
I am the queen, you are the bee.  
As I desire, so shall it be.

Episode 1- "Witch Trial"  
The Incantation to Recieve the Powers   
Cast by: all 3 sisters

Hear now the words of the witches   
The secrets we hid in the night  
The oldest of Gods are invoked here  
The great work of Magic is sought  
In this time and in this hour  
We call upon the ancient power  
Bring your powers to we sisters three  
We want the power.  
Give us the power

Episode 2- "Morality Bites"  
The Spell to Travel to the future  
Cast by: all 3 sisters

Hear these words, Hear the rhyme  
We send to you, This burning sign  
then our future selves will find, in another place and time

The Spell to Create a Door  
Cast by: Prue

When you find your passage blocked  
All you have to do is knock.

Episode 3- "The Painted World"  
The Smart Spell  
Cast by: Phoebe

Spirits send the words, from all across the land   
Allow me to absorb them, through the touch of either hand  
For 24 hours from 7 to 7,  
I will understand all meaning of the words from here to heaven.  
P.S.- There will be no personal gain

To Go inside the Painting  
Cast by: Prue, then Piper, and finally Phoebe  
Absolvo Amitto, Amplus Brevis, Sempler Mea  
(Translation from Latin into English: "To free what is lost say these words Mine Forever")

To Free those trapped inside the Painting   
Cast by: Phoebe  
Verva Omnes Liberant  
(Translation from Latin into English: "Words free us all")

Episode 5- "She's a man, Baby a Man!"  
The Spell to Attract the Succubus  
Cast by: Prue

By the forces of Heaven and Hell   
Drawn to us this women Fell  
Run from her fowl desire  
That she might perish as a moth to fire

Episode 6- "That Old Black Magic"  
The Spell to Disempower a Witch  
Cast by: Thiwatha  
Needed: Human Heart and A red Ribbon  
Before the passing of this hour take away all of their powers

Episode 7- "They're Everywhere"  
The Spell to Hear Secret Thoughts  
Cast By: Prue and Piper

As the flame lights shadows, And truth ends fear  
Open lost thoughts, To my willing ear  
May the smoke from this candle, And to everything it creep   
Bringing inner most voices, To my mind and speech

Episode 12- "Awakened"  
To Awaken Someone  
Cast by: Prue and Phoebe  
(You need a poppet and blood of the person to be awakened:)  
Troubled blood with sleep's unease  
Remove the cause of this disease  
Sleep eternal nevermore  
And shift this source of illness borne  
To this poppet whom none shall mourn

To Reverse the Awaken Spell  
(FYI: This page was next to the "Woogyman Spell")  
Cast by: Prue and Phoebe

What was awakened from its sleep  
Must once again slumber deep  
(These two next lines were not recited by Prue and Phoebe)  
Return to the disease to whence it came  
So life can ease back to the same 

Episode 13- "Animal Pragmatism"  
Spell To Turn Animals Into Men  
Cast by: Phoebe (Brooke, Andrea, and Tessa) 

From strike of 12 count 24,  
that's how long the spell is for,  
if to abate my lonely heart,  
and chant these gifts I thee impart

Spell That Turns Everyone into animals  
Cast by: Phoebe

Something wicked in our midst,  
in human form these spirits dwell,  
make them animals sayth this spell

To Reverse The Spell  
Cast by: Phoebe

Undo the magic acted here,  
reverse the spell so all is clear

Episode 14- "Pardon My Past"  
Past Life Spell  
Cast by: Phoebe 

Remove the chains of time and space  
And make my spirit soar  
Let these mortal arms embrace  
The life that haunts before

Spell to Curse Past Phoebe (so that her and Anton would never get together)  
Cast by: Past Piper and Prue

Evil Witch in my site-  
Vanquish thy self,  
Vanquish thy might,  
In this and every future life.

Phoebe's new version of the Past Life Spell  
(To interswitch two souls from present to past)

In this time and in this place  
Take this spirit I displace  
Bring it forth while I go back  
To inhabit a soul so black

Last spell recited by Phoebe  
(To interswitch souls from past to present)

In this time and in this place  
Take this spirit I displaced  
Bring me forth while she goes back  
To her soul so black

Episode 15- "Give Me A Sign"  
Give me a Sign  
Cast by: Phoebe

I beseech all powers above  
Send a sign to free my sister's heart  
One that will lead to her love. 

Episode 16- "Murphy's Luck"  
Good Luck Spell   
Cast by: Prue

From this moment on, your pain is erased   
Your bad luck as well  
Enjoy your good luck Maggie, You're free from this hell.

Episode 17- "How To Make A Quilt Out Of Americans"  
Spell To Call On Cryto  
Cast by: Gail, Helen and Amanda

We call on the demon Cryto  
Reach back throughout the ages  
Humbled by his power, We invite him into our circle.

To Call On a Witch's Powers  
Cast by: Gail, Helen and Amanda and then by Piper, Phoebe and Prue

Powers of the witches rise  
Course unseen across the skies  
Come to Us who call you near, come to us and settle here.

Spell to Get Rid of Cryto  
Cast by: Phoebe

What witch has done and then undone  
Return this spirit back within  
and seperate him from his skin.

Episode 18- "Chick Flick"  
Spell to vanish Demon of Illusion  
Cast by: Phoebe

Evil that has travelled near,  
I call on you to disappear,  
Elementals hear my call, Remove this creature from these walls.

Episode 19- "Ex Libris"  
Spell to vanish Libris  
Cast by: Prue

Demon hide your evil face,  
Libris, die and leave no trace.

Episode 21- "Apocalypse, Not"  
To vanquish the Demon of Anarchy (of course, they used the wrong spell since they didn't know who and what they were dealing with at first.)   
Cast by: Piper and Phoebe

Sower of discord,  
Your works now must cease.  
I vanquish thee now,  
With these words of peace.

Episode 22- "Be Careful What You Witch For"  
The Spell To Vanquish the Dragon Demon  
Cast by: Piper,Phoebe and Prue

The Power of Three Will Set Us Free,   
The Power of Three Will Set Us Free,  
The Power of Three Will Set Us Free.

Episode 3: "Once Upon A Time"  
Spell to See The Unseen  
Cast By: Prue, Piper and Phoebe

In this tween time, this darkest hour  
we call upon this sacred power.  
3 together stand alone, command the unseen to be shown.  
In innocence we search the skies, enchanted are our newfound eyes.

Episode 6: "Primrose Path"  
Spell to Release Vince's Pain  
Cast By: Prue

Free the impath  
Release his gift  
Let his pain be cast adrift 

Episode 8: "Sleuthing With the Enemy"   
Vanquishing Potion Incantation  
Cast By: All 3 sisters 

Spirits of Air, Forest and Sea  
Set us of this demon free;   
Beasts of hoof and Beasts of shell  
Drive this demon back to hell.

Spell to Call Balthazar  
Cast By: Prue and Piper 

Magic Forces black and white  
reaching out through space and light,  
be he far or be he near  
bring us the demon Balthazar here.

Episode 9: "Coyote Piper"   
Spell to kill the Alchemist  
Cast By: Prue, Phoebe, and Piper (when she was possessed)

Let flesh be flesh and bone be bone   
the Alchemist shall transform none,  
cruel scientist of evil born  
with this words face the firestorm. 

Spell to Kill The Essence  
Cast By: All Three Sisters 

Host soul reject this evil essence  
Let loves light end this cruel possession.

Episode 11: "Blinded By The Whitelighter"  
Spell to kill Aimes   
Cast By: All Three Sisters

Time for amends and a victims revenge,  
cloning power turned sour,  
power to change turned to strange  
I'm rejecting your deflection.

Episode 12: "Wrestling with The Demons"  
Lost and Found Spell  
Cast By: Piper and Phoebe

Guiding spirits I ask your charity  
lend me your focus and clarity,  
Lead me to the one I cannot find   
restore that and my peace of mind.

Spell to Find Tom   
Cast By: Phoebe

Show me the path to the one I cannot find   
to save Tom and restore Prue's peace of mind.

Spell to end the Lost and Found Spell  
Cast By: Phoebe

I return what I didn't want to find.  
Let it be out of sight, out of mind. 

Episode 13: "Bride and Gloom"  
Spell to vanquish dark priestess  
Cast By: All Three Sisters

Powers of Light, Magic of Right,  
Cast this Blight, Into Foreverò³ Žight. 

Episode 16: "Death takes A Halliwell"  
Spell to vanquish the Seekers  
Cast By: All 3 sisters

Knowledge gained by murderous means  
is wisdoms bitter enemy.  
The mind that burns with stolen fire  
will now become your funeral pyre.

Episode 17: "Prewitched"   
How to Preform a Seance  
Cast By: All 3 sisters

(NEED: 6 candles (white, purple), Burning cinnamon, Frankenscense and Sandle wood.)  
Beloved unknown spirit, we seek your guidance.  
We ask that you commune with us and move among us.

Spell to mulitply "death" 9 times  
Cast By: All 3 sisters

9 times this evil has cheated death  
felt no pain and kept its breath.   
This warlock standing in our midst,  
let him feel what he has missed.


End file.
